One Arm One To Go
'One Arm One To Go: (8/19/12)' where: Yonshi Village -walking threw the thundergod gate yume would use his black metal staff from keeping him from stumbling and falling on his face. Straightening himself out yume would start to slowly make his way towards the repair shop. Once finally reaching the small shop, yume's hand would reach out before him to open the door. Moving threw the door yume would call out to the shop owner- hey aoi just coming by to work on my puppet and maybe finish up a few other stuff for work if that's okay -hear aoi's response that it was fine and that yume would need to get that chair finished the owner of it was coming to pick it up in the morning, nodding his head lightly as to show he understood. yume would move to slide into the back of the shop to where the work room was. Finding his way around the back room with no problems do to him having memorized the whole place down to every last little detail. Walking over to where his work bench should be, yume would move to rest his staff against the wall before reaching out to try and find his stool with his hands. Finding the stool yume would smile before moving to slowly lower himself onto the stool. Making himself comfortable, yume would then move to pull his puppet bag off his back to lay it out on the work table. Unwrapping the puppet he would move to lay out the peaces carefully before him. Sliding his hands across the table yume would move to find the carving of the arm he had started the other day. Making contact with the object yume would slowly slide it towards him so that it was about a foot away from him. Sliding his hands away from the table he would let them run down along the table to cabinets that had been placed just for yume at his work station. Counting 3 drawers down he would slide open the drawer and pull out his carving tools. Once he had them he would slowly move to start working on the arm joint of the puppet. Having made a lot of progress on the arm the other day yume would find himself down to the last few nit picky things like shaving off a few bumps and sand papering the wood to make sure it was nice and smooth. Running his fingers along the arm joint he would search for the spots he wished to correct, after a few minutes of not finding them he would move to pull the puppet arm close to his face so that he might actually see it. Turning the arm around and around he would search it for any imperfections, as he would find them he would run his carving knife carefully over them. Once done yume would then move to search for his sand paper, as his hand would come in contact with the ruff strange chalky like texture yume would slowly pick it up to start smoothing out the arm. Working slowly and diligently he would seem to start to hum a strange quiet tune to himself, being far to gone in his work to really care if any would hear him and Aoi never really bothered yume while he was working so it was like yume was by himself all the time. Closing his eyes he would continue to sand the arm down letting his fingers be his guide to finding any ruff patches in the arm that he would need to go over. After a few hours of working to perfect his puppets arm he would smile as he finally finished the first part of his puzzle of a puppet. Setting down the sand paper yume would move to carefully put his tools away, back in the 3rd drawer of his tool box thing. Sliding his hand up to drawer 2 he would slide the drawer open and pulled out a container that was ment for staining and sealing the wood. Setting the container down on the work table he would then slide his hand back down into the drawer to fish out a paint brush. Once he had his paint brush he would move to place the handle in his mouth before moving to use both his hands to open up the container that held the substance he would use to stain the wood. Once open yume would move his hands once more, his left hand would move to pick up the doll arm while the right would move to take the brush from his mouth then dip it into the container carefully. Drawling the brush to him he would then begin to paint the arm, as he reached the point where he would need to paint where his hand was he would set the doll arm in a strange holding contraption that sat just to the left of him. Sealing the content once more he would pull himself up from his stool to then go and wash his brush out. Then move to work on the other few things he needed for his job-